


Stuck Like Glue

by Cookiemonster2000



Series: Trollcops [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, THIS SCENE MAKES NO SENSE WITHOUT THE CONTEXT OF TROLLCOPS, The whole scene this is a result of is written but i need to write the surrounding plot, haha wHoops, le sigh, maybe it could be enjoyable anyways tho, mention of Karkat and Terezi, mention of trollcops, the context being something i havent posted or led up to at all yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: A little disagreement isn't going to stop her from loving him. She knows that.But it helps when he goes above and beyond, in his own flamboyant, ridiculous way, to make up for it.





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this oneshot will make a few more people interested in my Trollcops fic. It's gonna be a big project: I have at least three major parts planned, with some insanely huge backstory and lore to boot.
> 
> Mostly, I want to do Homestuck justice in the little way that I can.

They were sitting in the backseat of the old jeep, trying not to look at one another. 

Jade was chewing her lip, staring out the window at the rapidly shifting scenery. _Can't get far enough from that stupid party,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _What a complete failure that was. Just like I knew it would be._

But she couldn't keep ignoring her _work_ partner, who was sitting a few seats away from her, carelessly leaning against the door with those stupid expression-hiding shades on his unreadable face. The fact that he looked exceptionally good tonight in his stupid stupid dumb suit wasn't helping her awful nervousness, either. . .

_No, Jade,_ she chastised herself, _we left that dumb crush behind when we were kids, remember? Right now, he's just a stupid guy who went ahead with his plans regardless of how worried you were about him. He even dragged you along as a 'date', the nerve! Which, being completely honest, wouldn't have been that bad, except for the fact that he had gone to find the informant right away and told me to just wait at the bar. Then ignored me for the rest of the night until I followed him out and. . ._

_But I already let him have it in the woods, and in front of those stupid maybe-possibly-cops, too._ She closed her eyes. _I can't just bawl him out whenever I'm worried, even if he totally deserves it._

_. . .Well, maybe he didn't_ completely _deserve it. He was so caught up in his excitement to making a bit of progress with his own personal vendetta against Jack that he wasn't thinking. He's a total hothead. He couldn't completely be blamed. He had no way of knowing they'd be cops, and he was obviously really worried about me when I went dancing by with Edward, if that was his real name, which it probably wasn't._

_Man, it sucks when your own thoughts team up against you,_ she thought dourly, sighing when she realized what she had to do.

There was no getting around it. She had to apologize to the most aggravating man in the world, and one of her best friends. . . Dave Strider.

Jade shifted in her seat. _And as soon as possible._ she thought seriously. _I can't just yell at him and expect his dumb ego to take it every time. It's not okay._

Deep breath.

"Um, Dave?" she managed to squeak out.

"Yeah, Harles?" He turned carelessly and glanced at her.

She flinched at the fond nickname. "I'm, uh, really sorry for flipping my shit out there."

He turned to offer her a thin smile. "S' ok. You were really worried, I know. You warned me this information trade would go badly."

Her expression must have been _really_ worried, so Dave reached over and punched her shoulder playfully.

"Jade. You don't get to apologize. You totally saved my ass back there, remember?" he reminded her. "You demanded to bring your rifle, like a fucking _genius,_ and were able to hold them off until John got the lights."

"You're welcome!" John called from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, dude." Dave turned his attention back to Jade, smiling. "And you _know_ I can't stay mad at you. . .especially when you look so _beautiful_."

"Pig." She sniffed and looked back out the window, reddening madly.

He laughed. "There she is! Glad to see you, Harles. Shyness doesn't become you."

She didn't respond, but hid her wide smile from him by keeping her face turned towards the window. _He thinks I look beautiful._

"Hey, you aren't actually mad, are you?" He smacked his forehead. "That wasn't me trying to flatter you, babe, you look _great_!"

She started laughing, and covered her face with her hands.

"Is that a good sign?" Dave leaned up to ask John quietly, who shrugged.

"Shut your whore mouth, David." Rose called from the driver's seat. "You don't bother to dance with her, then shower her with compliments after she saves your sorry hide? _Not flattery,_ my ass."

"I take offense to-- _fuck._ " He buried his head in his hands. "Is _that_ why you're mad? I didn't dance with you??"

"That's not the only thing!" Jade protested. _Thanks a lot, Rose, now I look like a shrinking violet who's got her panties in a twist because her date didn't--_

"Ah, so it is _something_ ," John said with his eyebrows raised, now leaning over the seat in a very unsafe way.

"Dammit, Jade, I'm sorry!" Dave groaned. "I was so caught up in the whole 'looking badass in an information trade to catch Jack' thing that I totally forgot about. . . Pull over, Rose."

"What?"

"You heard me, pull the fuck over! Get in a parking lot or something!" he demanded.

Rose shook her head and pulled off of the highway into a wooded street, quickly finding an abandoned lot with a few basketball hoops. She parked and then leaned over her seat to stare unexpectedly at her cousin.

"Well?" she said pointedly. "What's this about?"

Without bothering to answer her, he opened the door, grabbed Jade's hand, and yanked her out with him. 

"Aagh! Dave!" she cried. "What are you--"

"John, turn up the radio and roll down the windows. We're doing this." Dave commanded, throwing his arm around a completely confused--but no less flustered for it--Jade.

"You're kidding." John started laughing.

"Do it, Egbert, or so help me I'm gonna--"

"Okay, okay, jeez!" He popped his head back into the car. The windows began rolling down, and the two heard faint bits of songs from the radio as John searched for the right station. "What exactly do you want to hear?"

"Oh, move over," Rose said crisply, pulling her phone out and plugging it into the audio jack. "I've got this one, Mr. _Master Hacker_ who can't use a radio."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Rose."

Jade, who'd been avoiding Dave's eyes, gave a tiny scream as she was suddenly dipped backwards.

But of course, he had an arm around her, keeping her from dropping too far. Their faces were suddenly three inches apart. She blinked.

"You know," he muttered, "you should wear contacts more often. Without your glasses, I can really see your _gorgeous_ jade-green eyes."

She cracked a smile. "I don't wear contacts for _you,_ Strider."

His smile became--suddenly--a lot less cocky and a lot more fond. "I know."

Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but just then, the music started. 

Rose had good taste. It was some quiet, less peppy cover of _Stuck Like Glue_ , one of the girls' favorite songs. 

As the first few lines began playing, Dave pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

After a second, Jade returned the gesture, but stayed a few inches away from him, keeping a safe distance.

 

_Absolutely no one knows me better..._

 

They began slow dancing.

 

_Nobody can make me feel so good._

 

As she turned, Jade caught a glimpse of Rose, leaning out of the window, smiling fondly at them. John was behind her, grinning. She almost missed John offering Dave a thumbs-up right as he went out of her line of vision.

 

_How did we stay so long together? Everybody. . ._

 

For a moment, she focused on not shivering in her freezing sleeveless dress. Noticing this, he pulled her closer into an embrace that might have been awkward but was overall just sweet.

 

_Everybody said we never would._

 

On instinct, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

 

_Just when I start to think they're right, the love has died. . ._

 

His hand moved up her back and into her hair, pressing her cheek into his shoulder a bit more tightly.

 

_There you go, making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again. . ._

 

She almost opened her mouth to complain, but she realized more than a possessive hold, it was somehow desperate. He was holding onto her like she was some kind of lifeline.

 

_There you go, making me feel like a kid. . ._

 

"Problem?" she whispered sweetly, bringing her arms up around his shoulders and trying to hide the sudden worry in her voice.

 

_Won't you do it, do it, one time. . ._

 

"I really need you, Jade." he whispered hoarsely.

 

_There you go, pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in and I know. . ._

 

"Like, really, really need you."

 

_I'm never letting this go._

 

They turned again, and Dave stifled a laugh. Jade opened her eyes and turned to see John and Rose slow dancing a few yards away.

 

_Stuck on you, whoa, whoa, stuck like glue. . ._

 

"Ignore them!" Dave insisted, pulling her face towards his again with both hands. Suddenly realizing, he let his hands drop and looked the other way, face red.

 

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

 

Jade smiled and tightened her grip around his neck. "Don't worry, all I see is you." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder again.

 

_Whoa, whoa, stuck like glue, you and me baby, we're stuck like glue._

 

He didn't respond, but she correctly interpreted this as him being too flustered to speak.

 

_Some days, I don't feel like trying. . ._

 

"I need you, too, Dave." she said quietly, relishing the moment completely.

 

_Some days, I want to just give up._

 

"This is a pretty good song, I've never heard it before." he said, in a voice was was supposed to be careless but was really just desperately casual.

 

_But when it doesn't matter who's right, thought about it all night, had enough. . ._

 

"Don't go cool kid on me now, Dave, you'll spoil it." she said sternly.

 

_You give me that look, 'I'm sorry, baby, let's make up.'_

 

"Okay." he said awkwardly.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

 

_You do that thing that makes me laugh, and just like that. . ._

 

He swung her around and dipped her again. She cracked up, pressing their foreheads together.

 

_There you go, making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again!_

 

He pulled her back up and swung her around, laughing, almost crashing into Rose and John, the former of which gave them the stink eye and the latter giving them a grin.

 

_There you go, making me feel like a kid, won't you do it, do it, one time!_

 

The full moon shone down pleasantly from the starry night into the clearing where the couples spun and laughed to the music blaring from the old jeep parked haphazardly on the side.

 

_There you go, pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in and I know, I'm never letting this go._

 

"This is the dorkiest thing you've ever done." she whispered teasingly.

 

_Stuck on you, whoa, whoa, stuck like glue,_

 

"It is not!" he protested.

 

_You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

 

"It _totally_ is."

 

_Whoa, whoa, stuck like glue, you and me, baby, we're stuck like glue._

 

The song ended on a sweet guitar chord and echoed through the woods. Jade burst into giggles and backed up, leaning on the car for support. Dave scratched the back of his neck.

"So, was that good enough for you, Miss Harley?" he asked teasingly.

"A 3AM dance in an abandoned parking lot in the woods, to make up for the lack of attention paid to me in an ultraformal fancy setting?"

He looked a bit sheepish. "I mean, I thought. . ."

"Hell. Fucking. Yes." Jade said firmly, stepping forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You've successfully redeemed yourself, Mr. Strider."

Walking around the car to get in on the other side, by the time she'd gotten in, Dave was opening the door. They grinned at each other, slightly embarrassed but happy.

"John! Rose! Song's over, get in the car, now!" Jade called playfully to their friends, who were still embracing a couple yards away.

"Excuse you!" John called back in an offended voice. But Rose let go, shooting him an apologetic smile, and walked back to the jeep as well.

 

The rest of the ride, Jade and Dave talked expressively about the adventure--about Jack, the maybe-possibly-cops, and what the latter might have known about the former. By the time they reached the house on the edge of town, Jade had become so weary that her head was nodding.

"It's pretty late for a woman with your condition to be up. Want me to carry you in, milady?" he suggested in a cocky manner.

She snorted. "In your dreams, Strider. I think I can make it to my room!"

Still, she allowed him to throw a helpful arm over her shoulder for support in the walk back from the car. The neat knot in her hair keeping it together in a bun had come loose along the ride, and her long, dark hair cascaded down her back. She was wearing his jacket, which he'd taken off and given to her wordlessly a minute after they'd gotten back in the car, and the smell was _so_ comforting. . .

The door was opening as she nodded off into his shoulder, still standing up.

"Whoa, Harles! Careful, you'll crack your head open on the step!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer to him and walking in. "Come on, your room's upstairs. You said you could make it, remember?"

"Mmmmm." She pressed her face into his chest and allowed herself to fall on him.

"Damn it, Jade, again with the narcolepsy?" she faintly heard him say as she drifted off.

 

She woke up slowly, blinking and trying to figure out in her grogginess where she was. Her glasses were off and, strangely, so were her contacts, so she was practically blind.

Natural sunlight she could see well enough, shining in through the huge window, and she could hear the clinking of plates and faint singing of dorky duets from the kitchen--the sofa. She was on the sofa in the living room. Jade stretched. _So that's solved._ The question remaining was, what was she lying on? Her neck felt a bit uncomfortable, and so did her back, like she'd slept at an unfamiliar angle, with her head rested on. . .

She gently turned her head. Her eyes widened as memories from the night before came flooding in.

The party. Being annoyed at Dave for ditching her. Meeting that _jerk_ from the streets at the bar. Pointing her rifle at the two, desperately looking for a way out. Running through the dark woods when the lights all went out. Screeching away in John's old jeep. Dancing in the parking lot. Falling asleep on the steps. . .

She was leaning on Dave Strider's shoulder, who was still fast asleep, and had his arm around her. She was still wearing his jacket over her formal dress. 

"Good morning." he mumbled. She gave a start. 

_Maybe not 'fast asleep', then, after all. Damn Striders and their damn light sleeping-ness,_ she cried in her head. 

He handed her the large, round glasses, which she gratefully put on while trying to think of what to say.

"G-good morning. I'm, um, sorry you couldn't get me off you and, uh, had to sleep here."

"Who says I couldn't get you off me?" Dave smiled crookedly, adjusting his shades with one hand while pulling her closer with the arm that was still around her. "You gave me express instructions not to carry you upstairs, so I dumped you here."

"If that's the case, why are you here?" she asked, confused, politely lifting his arm off of her. _What a lot of touching he's been doing recently._

He shrugged. "You looked cold."

"So, why not just get me a blanket?"

"I did." He gestured towards the plaid blanket draped over her. "But you still looked cold, so I sat down, and you just snuggled right up to me. Animal magnetism, I guess."

"Don't be a pig," she laughed. "And you just drifted off?"

"Exactly. Sorry for the unpleasant surprise when you woke up."

He still didn't get up. She realized she was practically lying on top of him, and began to scramble back.

Just then, Dirk popped his head around the corner. "I've got pancakes, dude. Oh, is Jade awake?"

"Yeah, probably because of the damn racket you and Roxy are making in the kitchen." Dave said sternly. "Tell your girlfriend to quit singing."

Dirk flipped him off. "Just for that, no pancakes."

"Okay, okay, she's not your girlfriend, _so_ sorry." Dave remedied. "Pancakes, please."

"Not just that." He pulled down his pointy shades and stared at his younger brother. "Apologize for. . ."

After a pause, Dave shrugged. "I dunno what you want from me, bro."

"Roxy, Dave insulted your singing abilities," Dirk called into the kitchen. Instantly, the curly-headed blonde had popped around the corner, too. She was holding a spatula and wearing a hot pink apron with a fancy cat design on the front pocket.

"Fuck you, Dave!"

Jade was laughing. "Dave, you'd better apologize, or we're not getting any breakfast."

Dave jumped to his feet and offered a huge bow to Roxy, snatching her hand to his lips. "I sincerely apologize for insinuating that your singing was anything less than gorgeously _melodious_. Forgive me."

Dirk raised his eyebrows at her as Roxy smirked and withdrew her hand. "I think that's enough twenty-cent words for me." she grinned. "They can eat."

"That'll suffice then, if the lady says so." Dirk stretched and headed back into the kitchen. "They're on the table in the dining room."

"Where're Jake, Rose, and John?" Jade asked, sitting up, the giggles beginning to subside.

"Still asleep. Jake was up until you got back, making sure you were all safe getting home." Roxy answered.

"What time is is it?" she stretched. Dave answered this time.

"Like, eleven in the morning."

She gaped. "It's _eleven_?"

"We didn't get home until four!" Dave exclaimed, flopping back down on the sofa. "We deserve the rest."

Jade refrained from mentioning that the entire trip was a waste of time and simply said, "You two are making pancakes and singing at noon?"

Roxy shrugged. "Le shrug. When the mood to sing awful duets from Disney movies and make pancakes hits you, you've got to just go with the flow, you know?"

"Just like when the mood to pull over into the woods and slow dance in the middle of the night in the freezing cold strikes you, you've got no control." Dave explained, smirking.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get dressed," she called over her shoulder, heading towards the stairs.

 

Roxy snapped her fingers. Dave started and glanced back at her.

"Way to stare, creepo," she said teasingly. "In love, much?"

"Dunno what you're talking about, Roxy." Dave rubbed his temples. Roxy was not the person he wanted to get hassled by right now.

"Oh, wow. You can't lie to me after that." Roxy snorted. "You snuggled right up to her when you got the chance, didn't you? Even grabbed her glasses from her room for when she woke up. Admit it!"

"I," he pointed at her, "am not admitting anything. Go finish your singing. What was it that you were in the middle of? _'Love is an Open--_ "

"Dunno what _you're_ insinuating, dude." She leaned on the door-frame. "But you're gonna have to tell her soon, or she's gonna find a guy who will."

Dave suddenly remembered the moment Jade and that short-ass dude had danced by him and his informant at the critical moment. She'd been laughing, trying to _bug_ him simply by having a good time with another guy.

. . .and it had worked. He'd rushed to get out of there, practically _leading_ himself into a trap, and almost getting killed or captured.

All because he was jealous of somebody _dancing with Jade._

"Point taken. Now, let's talk about you and Dirk--" he said, trying to change the subject.

She took the bait.

"He's not interested in me, there's nothing to talk about." Roxy said shortly, disappearing back into the kitchen with his brother.

Dave leaned back on the sofa and waited for Jade.

_Maybe I am screwing myself over by not telling her._ he thought dimly.

_Well, what am I supposed to do?_ he thought back at himself sarcastically. _'Oh, hey Jade, you remember when we first met in middle school? I've been in love with you since then, but haven't been able to confess to you! Oh, you're too good for me? Yeah, that's what I thought, have a nice day. Never speak to you again? All right, cool, whatever, bye!_

Even _he_ knew he was being overly dramatic now, but he shoved his thoughts aside again when Jade came down the stairs, dressed in her blue atom hoodie and light-washed jeans. Her brightly colored mismatching socks stood out against the dark brown stairs, and, as usual, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

"Pancakes?" she suggested, smiling that just-a-bit-bucktoothed, adorable grin.

"Pancakes," he agreed, getting up and offering her his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Everything that happened in Homestuck--all the major stuff, I mean--is going to happen in some way, shape, or form in this fic.
> 
> So.
> 
> Keep that in mind if you decide to start following it.
> 
> >:]


End file.
